No one can hear
by rockangel09
Summary: James was the love of her until their college years begin. He beats her till he can smell the sweet blood coming out. What's happen when she find the true love of her life? How far will James go to get her away from him? FOUR CHAPTER UP!
1. Abuser is his middle name

No one can hear.

I look up to his face, pleading for a second chance to fix the mess. His eyes overflowing with rage, fury and hatred just because I wasn't at his dorm room at the right time. I could tell by the looks of his face that he wanted me in pain, to see my body ache and to see the tears coming down my face. Shiver came down my spine as I knew it was coming. There no one to save me, no one.

He took hold of my hair and snatch tighter. I moaned in pain as the impact of him griping had pulled a small amount out.

"Bella Wella, you should have listened while you had the chance." He whispered in my ear "My hormones don't want to do this tonight but somehow you have to learn your lesson. Once he said that he pushed me to wall. The contract was unbearable as my head crash to the wall making everything so blur, so haze, so strange.

I wanted to fall to the ground and to be let off easy but he yanked me up.

"I don't think you're getting let off that easy, Princess." James whispered as I closed my eyes waiting for it to set in motion. He grabbed my head and rammed my head to wall with so much power and force that I could feel blood descend down to my cheek. I whimper in pain as he giggles noiselessly.

What so funny about a girl getting abuse from her boyfriend? You can't see the pain because you're hiding in the new you. I wish the old you were true, I thought falling back on the ground trying to hold back tears.

"Please, don't hurt me." I shed tears hoping it will end.

He sighed "I'm sorry, I was just so mad at you." He said sorrowfully as he pulled me up giving me a hug. I relax slowing in his embrace as his grip me tighter. _Maybe he is going to be nicer to me, _I thought. Then he let go but still had his hand on my shoulder.

"You know I'm so happy we made up but I don't know if my hormones are done with you yet." He said gripping my hand tighter. Gosh, I so wish I didn't have a boyfriend as a vampire, I thought trying to break free.

"Anyone can read your face and I don't think you can get out of this." James replied as he pushes me on the bed and got on top of me. "Cause you know you want this."

He kissed me with so much force, so much lust that it was unbelievable. After that it turned worst and worst. There was nothing I could do, I was nothing but a human and he was a vampire. He was in control of this awful pain and I had to let it happen. I was rape over and over again though the night. So much pain, so much I have bear.


	2. Mirror, so gone

***Sorry I didn't put an author note in the first one but as you know I'm kind of new at this so. Please wait with me to the end of are Journey of No one can hear, Thank you.***

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own twilight or its hot men as well.**

I woke up in an early morning; I could see the light shining in the room as I got up to look in the mirror.

Everything in the room was beautiful, except me. Wait, this girl isn't me, not at all. Her makeup runs down her face from the tears and you could see dry blood to her forehead down to her cheek. Her hair was everywhere like a tornado hit it. Her eyes were medium red, like my angry, my blood, and my broking abused heart.

"T-T-T-This can't be me." I sobbed as I touch my face and the girl before me did the same, "No" I yelled

This is me; this is my face and my touch.

This is my blood that runs down my face as a water slide.

This is me with medium color red eyes and the hatred that anyone could see.

This is the girl that can't look at her self, not like this not now.

I couldn't look straight in the mirror, no more. Every time I see my face I see HIM; his face and his evil smile of destruction. My bruises are just signs of my vampire boyfriend beatings, so why should I have to look at myself knowing I will see those memories? There only one way I could fix this problem, one way.

I got James bat out of me and his room. I with before the mirror one more time, holding the bat tighter in my hand as the hot-warm liquid descend down my cheek once more.

One more time looking in any mirror.

One more memory of my face before it's gone.

One more time to see the horrible new me.

One last time, one last time.

I swung the bat in the air as hard as I could. The Glass shatters in to tiny pieces as it with down beneath me. Now it's a broking mirror. Broking mirror was like my life at this very moment. First its fix and neat but now it's smash to smithereens, never to be fixed by anyone. I fell to the ground and start crying with my knees together.

~*~

I still haven't move, haven't open my eyes yet and haven't even made a single sound.

My legs were cramped up for the simple fact I have not move at all. This wasn't like me at all, not even a little bit.

The first sound was a knock on the door. Who can that be? I thought as I wash the makeup and the blood off my face and with to the door. I open the door slowly and look at their faces. Omg they are beautiful as models but that's still a sign for vampires.

* **Reviews are very nice to do, so please tell me what you think of my story.**

**O Yea 2 reviews and I give you Next chapter by tomorrow.***


	3. No where to go

*** I know I'm a beginner but please give me your opinions aka reviews, it will help an a lot. Also I don't know what hits are so please me on that too. Thanks you P.a.j***

**Disclaimer**

**Me- If I was a vampire I will want power of being anyone in the world.**

**Twin- Why is that?**

**Me- Because if I can be anyone then I can turn to Stephanie Meyer and own Twilight**

**Edward- You forgot two things, who will turn you to a vampire and**

**How will you know you will get that power?**

**Me and Twin- Stupid vampires and their smartness. **

**Edward- How are we vampires stupid if we have smartness of the brain?**

**Me- Whatever**

Chapter 3 No where to go

There was a girl who looks like a beautiful pixie. Her eyes were gold that shine so brightly. Her hair was jet black and was spiky like no other. Even her smile was innocence and appealing.

I turn to my right to see this bronze hair god like creature before me. His eyes were Gold like hers. He had that charismatic smile, it was so dazzling. If a girl saw that smile, they will be all over him. Even his hair is charming, even doe it was messy.

Suddenly pixie girl clear her throat as a hello-I'm-here-too, my cheek turn dark red as I snap my head to her. Wow, that's embarrassing, I thought.

"Well my name is Alice Cullen and my brother Edward Cullen." Alice said as she shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Edward said as he shook my hand. It was like a spark of magic had just appeared as are hands connect.

"You too, and by the way my name is Bella." I concluded as I smiled at him.

Wait, am I crushing on a vampire? On someone who can hurt me just like James did to me? No, I can't take the chances; I just can't but he's so adorable. He's not like any other vampire, he have something more exquisite to me. Like we're meant to be and like we_ should_ belong together.

"…….. just wanted to see if you were okay." Alice replied. Wait, what else did she say.

"Well Mhmm, I am totally fine but thank you for caring." I said mystified.

Unexpectedly Alice froze like a snowman her eyes turn big and you could see fear, apprehensive, and vehemence in her eyes. All of a sudden, Edward started trembling as his eyes were on me with a vexed stare.

"Bella, we have to go, NOW." Edward whisper yelled while he snatches my hand, keeping his grip.

~*~

Sooner or later we got to the meadow. I got off of Edward back and silent begin to move wider and wider in this place.

"Why did y'all take me at this juncture?" I requested knowing I have broking the silent.

"Bella, if we didn't get you away in a hurry, he would of beating you so badly that he would have knocked you unconscious." Alice said gloomy.

"Can you see he a tracker, Alice? James can follow me miles away form here. No matter where I go, he can always find my scent. I have to go back." I said shedding tears because I knew he was close.

Edward grabs my hand just before I could even run away. I turn to stare at his lovely appearance. He put his hands on my face swathe all the tears away. His hands were so cold but so melt-warming to my heart.

"I'm staying in your embrace to guard you, to take care of you till that abuser is absent from your life." Edward said as he kept his left hand on my face and the other on my waist as he pulled me closer to him. "You need me."

"Can you tell him that you have a boyfriend already or should I?" We snap are heads behind us and he was standing in the mist of meadow. I couldn't stand looking at his eyes of destruction or his smile of wickedness. What am I going to do?

*** I hope y'all like it. Edward and Bella are getting closer and also Bella know they are vampires because she has a vampire boyfriend so she will know their differences from humans. Reviews are like candy to me, please give it to me.***


	4. Gone without a sound

_**UPDATE! Wow it's so good, I really enjoyed it, I really did, please update it soon. Can't wait! **_

*** Wow, I finally got a review, WOO HOO. THANKS YOU INK, YOU'RE THE BEST!!**

**Well as you see I didn't get it done on Wednesday and I'm sorry I was gone all day. So I will give it to you today, hope you like it. Also there maybe some cussing in this chapter, so if you don't like it then I'm really sorry.***

**Disclaimer**

_**Me**_**- Tag your it, ha-ha. * Touch her with the bag of animal blood in it***

***Edward and Bella are drooling as they look back at me and her. Yum***

_**Twin**_**- No silly, you are it. *Snatches the bag and touch me with it***

_**Me**_**- Awe, that's hurt, jerk * I said with a wicked grin***

_**Edward**_**- W-W-Why hasn't y'all tag us yet?**

_**Bella**_**- Yea, its look SOOOO tasty… I mean its look so fun.**

_**Me**_**- The only way you can play is if you let us have...**

_**Twin**_**- TWILIGHT!!**

_**Edward**_**- We can play are own tag. * He pouts and thought for a moment than he peck her on the lips* **

**You are it, babe.**

***Bella grabs his collar and goes for the kill as her lips melt with his* Noooo, you are it. * Edward lick his lips at her, she just giggles so forceful***

_**Me**_**- Can I play with only you, Edward.**

_**Edward**_** - Ha, in your dreams beside I don't belong to you. **

_**Me**_**- Not fair * fold my arms and pout* **

Gone without a sound

"What the hell are you doing here, asshole?" Edward roars at him while he moves in front of me.

"I'm getting my princess from the harm of you, Edward." James hissed.

"What kind of harm can I do that you haven't done already?" Edward asked as he folds his arms. "I'm waiting."

James didn't replied back so the whole lot was mute, soundless. He is abhorrence when people questioned his lessons unto me. He boil in rage as he stood there thinking because he know from the piece of evidence that Edward didn't do anything wrong to me but he protect me, he guard me with his angel like feature.

"You're right you are not detrimental to Bella but I can be if she doesn't come with me. You don't have no where go Bella." James said as he held out his hand.

He was right I didn't have no where to go, I didn't have shelter above me with out him too. That was both of are room, my clothes, my bed and my shelter too. Where can I go? How will I sleep? What will I wear for all my days in college?

"Edward. Alice. I don't have no where to go. So I have to go with him, I hope y'all understand that's my room too and the minerals that is in that room. I have to go with James." I concluded as I walked toward him, tears descend down my face.

I didn't want to go, not at all but I didn't have anywhere to live by and besides where will be my home? How will I get the money for new clothes from? There no hope for freedom now, since my home is there.

Edward snatches my hand and pulled me to him nevertheless I didn't want to see his face because it will show sadness, betrayal, hurt and disappointment. I knew seeing his face will hurt me. Edward ascent my chin up and there it was….face of angel.

"You don't have to go with him; you can go with Alice and me." Edward cried as he held my hands. "You don't need abuse just for a home nor clothes, Bella. In addition to your clothes, Alice is the shopping queen and so she can buy all that you…."

"WOO HOO; BELLA AND I CAN GO SHOPPING." Alice yelled as she jumped up and down clapping freely.

"Anyways, she can buy all that you need and I can shield you like a princess should be shied. Also I can defend you like your guarding angel and sheltered you as well." Edward said dazzling me as he raises my chin so I could stare at him straight in the eyes. "But you have to trust me, don't lose faith on me."

"Believe me I trust you." I replied back as he gazes at my eyes seeking any lies in my words, I knew he didn't find any.

Alice froze once more as Edward did the same. When Alice opens her eyes, she was furious, outrage by such vision in her mind.

"Oh so you're just going to leave me, let's see about that."James runs toward me in such a speed that I couldn't get away from. I was utterly motionless as he ran toward me. All of a sudden we watched as Alice tackle James to the ground, sending layer of the grass toward the tree, where they be situated. James back hit the tree with so much force that the tree broke in half and crash behind him sending the other ones flying down as well. Alice put her nails deep in skin pulling and grasping pieces of it out. James moaned in pain when sudden Alice scratches his face making the skin peel in the process.

"You will NOT kill her nor will you hurt her." Alice said as she pulled his head and push with all her might. "I could KILL you right now, if I have to."

I know now to never piss her off, NEVER! If I did, I bet she would tear me in to tiny pieces and eat me or something like that. I wonder what that vision showed to make her be so angry and furious. James had to be in it since she attacked him, so monster-like.

BANG!! I turn around and there it was. Alice flew over a feet in the air and fell hard on the ground. James is almost to Alice body but without warning Edward kicked James with such a boost of angry that James with though five trees. The trees broke in semi and we watch as it headed for us.

WHISH!! Yess, I was out of death harmful ways. Edward had me in bride-style, making me like his girl, his princess.

"Are you okay?" Edward ask because the fact that I was almost Bella-cake.

"Of course I am." I smile.

We saw Alice as she got away from those trees. She looked so happy and delightful but why?

"No sign of him still here?" Edward asked once more.

"Not at all, I guess he was to chicken for my strength." Alice concluded as she kissed her muscles.

Edward and I were giggling at Alice but she wasn't lying at all. I saw her do some superman stuff just to save me.

"Thank you both for helping me." I said.

"You are welcome." Alice said walking toward us. "Now we need to go SHOPPING."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." I cried.

_*** I hope y'all liked it and please people I need reviews, pretty please. I want MORE AND MORE. Thank you for reading. O yea, sorry if I made any mistakes.***_


End file.
